Roommate
by LeviSexual
Summary: Levi hates college. He said it once and he'll say it again. He's counting the days until graduation until he's forced to room with a freshman with messy brown hair and beautiful blue green eyes. After a few months of being friends Levi develops feelings for this green eyed beauty. Levi then learns that the days that he has with his love are slowly slipping away.
1. Chapter 1

I never really liked college. No really, I didn't and I don't think I've ever been happier to know that this is my last year in this place. There's nothing less appealing than hearing your roommate come in on the day that your have a fifteen minute presentation drunk off his ass with some chick from your class. It's just amazing how people can get off perfectly fine while knowing they have an audience.

Fuck you Mike, Nanaba.

You always hear amazing stories about college. There's a bunch of movies out there about spring break and road trips with your idiotic friends. Girls having amazing pillow fights and sleepover, however, you just can't forget about the parties. Oh, don't even get me started about the raging parties full of disgusting people dancing and grinding, practically screwing on tables, in closets and on couches. Yeah, college is _great_. The only downside to it all is that all that stuff rarely happens. It's just a bunch of make belief bullshit movie producers put together for entertainment. The only good thing that comes out of college is that there's no more high school drama and you're able to start your life anew with a clean start. No one knows who you are and you don't know them. You can either tell them the truth about your past, or keep it all to yourself. They respect you for that and as you wander aimlessly through campus trying to figure out who you are and what you stand for, those strangers that gave you that respect won't hesitate to help. It's quite nice.

I don't know why I decided to go to college. Maybe it was my home town or the fact that I couldn't stand living with my uncle anymore. Maybe it was my dream to help other people express their lives in art, share my own mindset and experiences as I pick up a single paint brush and press it against the canvas, watching as the colors dance across their stage to create a story with no words. That would be nice if it were true. My reason for attending college isn't anything special. I have no amazing, inspirational libretto that will make people want to per sue their dreams just as I did. I just went to college because it was what my high school least expected from a 'nuisance' like me.

The thought of showing those fuckers just how successful I'll really be just makes me laugh.

I decided to go to college as far away from my home as possible. I did it to get away from my family, or my uncle for that matter, and everyone in that shit hole of a town that I refuse to call my home. No one there ever enjoyed my presence and they never thought of me more than a delinquent who they wanted to get the fuck out of their town and go somewhere else. Despite not wanting to do anything for those assholes I still ended up doing them a favor. I guess in a way I was just being compassionate, but who am I to give a fuck?

I sighed as I took a deep drag from my cigarette, shivering violently as the wind from the lakes decided to throw tiny needles at me to see how much of it my skin could endure. They were like fucking knives prodding at my skin and despite not being able to see them, it didn't stop them from taking me as an unsuspected victim. I could have sworn that the wind had actually cutting me during the psychological torture from the mild throbbing that I felt in my arms, but no matter how many times I looked I suffered nothing but frozen toes and chapped skin. It was only late September and it already felt like it was early January. I blamed whoever the fuck pissed off mother nature and made her curse us with frostbite before Jack Frost could even awake.

Whoever the fucker is, I hope he burns in hell, because I would love to be there than here.

Another strong gust of wind blew me out of my internal rant and I took another drag before throwing my smoke onto the pavement, stomping it out just in case it somehow starts a fire. I decided to head back to the dorms, despite knowing that the freshman were arriving today and it was the sole reason why I had left in the first place. Just the thought of getting a brand new roommate today infuriated me and I just wished that I graduated with Mike this year. On the other hand, I wouldn't have to hear him fucking his little blonde playmate anymore and I can only pray and hope that this kid isn't as horny as him. Then again, it's hard to have the sexual stamina of a football player. Even if he did, I'm sure they wouldn't last longer than ten minutes. I could only hope.

I walked back to campus wondering what this kid might be like. Is he tall or short? What's his hair color? Is he going to be a pain in my ass? Is he going to be annoying? Is he quiet? Does he play video games all night? Is he a snotty brat? And most important of them all… if he neat or a fucking slob. If there's one thing that Mike and I fought about a lot, it was about his goddamn disorganized and disgusting behaviors. No matter how many times I had to yell at him about his clothes and his desk being filthy, he took me as a fucking joke.

Fucking disgusting beast.

On my way back I stopped at the Starbucks that was located about three blocks away and decided that I was going to have a Teavana royal English breakfast loose-leaf black tea to at least keep me a bit warm during this frost fest. It's during times like this that when people told me to 'go to hell' that I wish that I actually went. That way while they're freezing their balls off in this heinous weather in Sina, I'll be nice and snug while I take a comfortable seat on Satan's throne.

It's a nice thought in my mind at least.

As I walked through the doors of the coffeehouse I noticed that there weren't as many people as it usually were, and I'm not complaining. I don't like people and I never will. There's just something about them that throws me off and it's another reason why I chose to be a painter. My people skills are as rusty as that tow truck from the cars movie. I walked to the counter and took out my ear buds as I looked up at the person who was maintaining the counter, wiping away the possible grime that was leftover from serving filthy people. He looked up after hearing me approach the counter and smiled warmly at me, his whole face lighting up in a split second. I frowned a bit at how happy he was, a little freaked by the intensity of his smile. How can someone be so happy from _my_ presence. Oh, wait, it's because he doesn't know me.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you today?" he asked, clasping his hands together and tilting his head slightly in an almost comical way. I had refrain from laughing in the guys face as I told him what I wanted and he nodded before telling me the price of the tea. I handed him a ten dollar bill before walking over to the other counter as I waited for my tea. As soon as I reached my destination not even five seconds went by before I felt someone's eyes burning holes through the back of my skull. I wasn't sure how I felt about being stared at by some random person, but I knew it wasn't positive. I turned around almost immediately to see a boy with the most beautiful greenish blue eyes I've ever seen. He had perfectly tan skin that looked smooth and unblemished. His hair was messy but it suited him perfectly. He was wearing a green sweatshirt and black jeans and he was standing a few feet away from me. As soon as I made it clear that I had caught him staring, he turned away quickly as if he wasn't looking at me at all. I smirked to myself, noticing the blush that appeared on the kids face. He was probably checking me out for god knows what reason and, to me, it seemed that he liked what he saw.

Then again, I kind of liked what I saw on him too.

As soon as I received my tea from the little blonde on the other side of the counter I turned around and noticed that the brunet was gone. I looked behind me at the bathroom to see if he slipped away and when I turned around my heart nearly leaped into space as two green eyes were staring back at me.

"Jesus fuck kid! What are you trying to do, give me a fucking heart attack?" I yelled, taking two steps back as I looked him up and down, noticing his nervous look.

"No! No, and anyways you're probably too young to have a heart attack. Are you Levi? Levi Ackerman?" he asked, fiddling with his hands nervously and I raised and eyebrow at him, taking yet another step back for safety purposes.

"Who wants to know?" I asked and he laughed quietly, and even though it lasted for a split second it was the sweetest sound that I've ever heard.

"Eren, Eren Jager. I guess we'll be rooming together," he said and my eyes widened a bit as I was hit was the suddenly realization that my first impression to him was horrible.

Way to go fuck face, now the kid thinks you're an idiot.

Well, is that how they're doing it now? How did you know who I was?" I asked, confused on how this kid got my name and knew what I looked like that quick. This Starbucks was a good walk away from campus and he should be at the whole welcoming ceremony right now so why was he here?

Oh well there was this person who was giving us our information and when she found out who I was rooming with she went completely nut about how I was rooming with Ravioli's? I don't know what she was talking about but she told me you went on a walk and that I might not see you until later," he said and I frowned as I recognized who he was talking about.

"Hange… that bastard. And _she_ identifies by they. No gender pronouns for future occasions. Did she also flash a photo of me?" I asked and he shook his head blushing a bit.

"Ah, no she just said you were short and looked really unapproachable," he said and I frowned at that bit of information, not wanting to ask him anymore questions. Most of the questions I had on my list of wonders were checked off, including pain in my ass and brat. However, for the most part he wasn't annoying. I gave him one more look over before settling with what impression I had of him. He didn't seem as though he were going to be a huge problem so I could handle rooming with him for the most part. However, I wasn't going to just press and approved stamp across his forehead until I laid down some rules and regulations of living with me.

"Alright Jager, I have one more question for you," I said, crossing my arms and giving him a serious gaze and I could see as he swallowed, already intimidated by my look.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you neat…. Or a filthy fucking beast?"

As soon as the words left my mouth Eren was completely silent, his eyes slightly widened from the shock that my question left him in. After a good 5 seconds he erupted in a sweet yet hearty laugh that shocked me more that my blunt words had shocked him.

"Oi, brat I was being serious!" I groaned in frustration, immediately rethinking letting him stay with me. He tried calming down, but the more his laughter died, he would look up at me and his laugh was refilled and we would be at square one again.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked before taking a sip of my tea, humming in appreciation at how well brewed this was.

"You're funny, but I'm pretty neat if I say so myself. If not I misplace things and oh god middle school was rough with disorganization, but yeah I'm neat," he said and I smirked a bit at how honest he was.

"Good, let me show you back to what will be our home for the next year Jager. From the sounds of it I think you passed the test," I said, walking away from him and heading to the door. It took him a few seconds to for him to catch on.

"Ah so do you test all the people you're about to live with?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but none of them pass the test when it comes to being neat. I think you're way better that Mike so far," I said and he smiled warmly.

"I'm glad, so what's college like?" he asked and I sighed before looking at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Want to know the honest truth, or a complete and utter lie?" I asked and his smile faded as he wondered what I meant.

"The truth?"

"Let's just say it's nothing like the movies, so don't get your hopes up, college is nothing than a land of broken dreams and disappointments, or that's what it is to me," I said, walking away, taking a long drink from my tea. I glanced at him as he contemplated my response before he sighed and looked at me defeated.

"That's depressing," he said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's reality."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm going to be responding to some of my reviews! Also I'm sorry for the wait. I work during the summer and I haven't had time to write. Later in August the updates should be more consistant.**

 **Angel kitten: I'm glad you loved it so far! As for the swearing, I know. There a bunch of profanity but it's to fit Levi's personality. When we go into Eren's POV there will be less swearing I assure you.**

 **Featherhear4248: Thank you and will do!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

As we walked back to the dorms later that afternoon, I decided to give the brat a few rules and regulations he'd have to follow in order to be living with me. Now, it may seem unfair since it's partially his room too but quite frankly I don't give a fuck.

"Eren, before you move your shit in I have a few things that I need to say," I said, stopping in front of the entrance to our room and he eyed me curiously. My breath was stolen in an instant as I got a glimpse at those breathtaking orbs. They were truly beautiful, a color that I wouldn't be able to find anywhere and I'd have to create myself. The way his tanned skin brought out the blue in his eyes made the artist in me yearn to catch such a magnificent sight on canvas.

Oh how I wanted to create that form again in a masterpiece.

"Rules? O-Okay," he said shyly, crossing his hands over one another and looked at me patiently, waiting for me to start.

"Alright, rule number one, be neat. I don't care how late you may be to class, just make sure to put your clothes in a hamper. Rule number two, at night put your phone on vibrate and do not pick an annoying alarm. Rule number three, by any chance you find yourself a lover, warn me before you bring them back to the room to fuck. I don't want free porn while I'm trying to sleep. Rule number four isn't a rule, but a gesture of friendship. If there's anything bothering you or you even need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen if needed." At the last statement Eren perked up and looked at me with a determined look on his face.

"I promise not to disappoint you Levi!" he said, and I chuckled a bit at the look that was plastered on his face. The kid was adorable, I had to hand it to him, but that didn't mean that I'd immediately consider him a friend and hop on a unicorn with him and ride through a rainbow.

I'd at least try to ride over the damn thing.

It just meant that I wanted Eren to know that we weren't just living together but we could build a relationship if he desired to, which I bet he did by the goofy look on his face.

"That's the spirit. Now the room is covered in sketches and photographs so please refrain from touching them. I work really hard on them and I don't need some brat fucking them up understood?" I said, opening the door that led to our room and walked in, jumping onto my bed. I couldn't help but smile at the astonishment that appeared on his face. It was almost as if he had just saw some magnificent being appear right before him and he wanted to take in it's beauty by longing at it for a great amount of time.

"Whoa, are you planning on being a professional photographer? Or an artist?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone would want to buy my shitty paintings or hire me as a photographer. I just do these things because I enjoy them, and if anyone is crazy enough to even want to buy my paintings, they probably have a shitty taste in art," I said, sitting up in my bed to cross my arms. I saw Eren frown at my statement before he turned me me, the frown never leaving his face as he put one of his hands on his hip jutting it out to the side a bit.

"Why are you so negative about your art? I may not know anything about art or it's value or what people might think of it but I think it's beautiful Levi. I'd definitely buy them," he said, his eyes full of some sort of determination and I couldn't contain the scoff that I had coming. I just met this brat and he's already spitting out words of reassurance and, to my surprise, it didn't anger me as much as I assumed it would. I didn't say another word to Eren, not feeling the need to continue on with this conversation about my unappreciated talents that would never benefit me in anyway. We sat there in a comfortable silence that seemed to be making the poor kid uneasy, and that's when I noticed the little shit hadn't started packing and had his bags placed in the middle of the floor. '

"Oi, brat. The least you can do is start to unpack your shit. Seeing all your things cluttered in the middle of the room is making me uneasy," I said, unfolding my arms and pointing to the empty dresser that was conveniently placed near Eren's bed. I watched as he started to open his suitcases and took out his semi neatly folded clothes and started to pack them into the drawers. I couldn't help but take in ever single detail of his body. His muscles were very defined underneath his long sleeved pale blue sweater yet he was very slim in the hip area. He was tall but not too tall and despite it being almost October he had a well defined tan going on and I could tell it wasn't a spray on. This boy could be a model he was so gorgeous and I desperately wanted to capture this perfect form on a canvas. I hummed in appreciation at the thought and wondered if he would even agree to posing for me for a few hours to help me. I doubt that he would. In my many years of being an artist I only had one person who was willing to pose for me and they're no longer able to do so. That thought alone made me hope that Eren would agree to be my model. I guess I had stared at him a second too long because he was staring at me with a faint blush on his face as I mentally undressed him. What would he look like without his clothes and only a thin, white sheet covering her genital area? I bet he'd look absolutely stunning and I bit my lip at the thought.

"Levi, you're staring is making me uncomfortable," Eren mumbled, avoiding eye contact with me and shook the thought of Eren being naked for one moment.

Don't need him thinking I'm a some pervert who preys on their roommate.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how you have an amazing figure and how I would want you to model for me. Feel free to decline if you don't want to. I won't force you," I said, reassuring Eren that he isn't pressured to do anything he isn't comfortable with.

"I have no experience with it so you're gonna have to teach me what to do. Is this modeling for a project or something?" he asked, and I nodded slowly, not wanting him to know my true intentions of painting him because I didn't know myself. I knew that this wasn't any kind of attraction but more of an inspiration to paint. I hadn't painted anything in a very long time and when I did, I'd give up in frustration because either the painting was turning out horribly or it just wasn't enough. I had no inspiration at the time and I was just painting to get the project done and over with. It was the first time in my life that I actually despised art.

"Yeah, we needed to paint a human male in their natural form… which means you'll have to be posing naked," I said, dragging on the last part so that he would get the idea. I noticed how a pink tint cascaded over his cheeks a before he started to avoid eye contact with me. He bit his lip almost as if contemplating the idea before nodding slowly.

"Okay, b-but is it alright if I'm not completely naked? I just met you and..." his sentence started off as a mutter but then he mumbled the last part incoherently. I was about to question him on what he said but the blush on his face and the way he wouldn't look at me said it all.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll give you a sheet and you can wear you're underwear under that. Well, how about I let you settle in. I'm going to go check on a friend of mine," I said, standing up and walking to the door before leaving the room without saying another word.

* * *

"So Levi, how's you're cute little roommate coming along? You haven't killed him yet have you?" Hange asked me, throwing them self down right next to me despite the tight squeeze and lack of room. I groaned at the amount of contact that we were making, attempting to shove them off but to no avail.

"He's interesting and actually quieter than I expected. Also, shitty glasses I am not going to kill him. I can handle people fine as long as they are clean, quiet, lack in the douche bag department and do not talk constantly. You on the other hand only succeed in a fourth of those," I replied.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I shower 3 times a week now. That's 2 more showers than before," they replied, grinning proudly and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of not showering at least 3 times a day.

They has the balls to put up with that filth.

"Amazing. Now you will smell like an asshole for 40% of the week instead of 90," I mumbled, picking up my tea that was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I took a sip, humming in appreciation at the amazing brew of this Teavana today. The blonde at Starbucks really knows how to make a good cup.

"Anyways, do you think that Eren is your type? I can so see you two together in the future!" Hange said, continuing to spout all sorts of nonsense once again. I nearly choked on my tea at the thought of even dating Eren and I glared at them, not appreciating their comment.

"Hange, you know that I'm dating Erwin. I just met the boy and I don't think we'll even start a friendship," I said, reminding them that I already had a boyfriend who would be arriving shortly. I noticed how Hange frowned at me crossing their arms.

"I honestly prefer Eren over Erwin anyday," they said, and I sighed.

"Hange it was _one_ time two years ago. He hasn't done it again and things have been fine. If things weren't okay you know that I wouldn't be in this relationship anymore," I said, trying to defend my purpose for being with Erwin.

"I understand that Levi, but that doesn't defeat the fact that he practically beat you to death. If I hadn't walked in on you two arguing who knows what would've happened to you," they said and I sighed, a chill running up my spine as I remembered what happened that night.

"Hange, you're over exaggerating. He wouldn't have killed me," I said, and they shook their head before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah, before people just hold knives to their lover's throats as an expression of love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I decided to write again! I'm sorry it's been so long but school finally started again and I have some more time! There isn't much of a plot to this story just yet but there's enough that I know what to do with the first few chapters. So I'll be replying to a few comments!**

 **BananaMuffin** : First, such a kawaii name :3 Next I know! I tried portraying Eren as this adorable character who is really innocent! I also want to snuggle the little green eyed baby to death!

By time Friday rolled around it was already time for Eren to model for me. I had previously sent him a text with the directions to the art studio that I rented and he told me that he'd be here in a little while. I sighed, looking in the mirror at the dark circles that lie under my eyes. I looked like complete shit from the constant lack of sleep from nightmares and relieving my boyfriends sexual needs. I pulled my sweatshirt down a little to reveal the hand marked bruises that rested on my neck and flinched at the remembrance of last night. I'm not sure what had made him so angry, but whatever I said had ticked him off to where he lunged straight at my throat, pinning me to the wall of his dorm room. I tried fighting him off but the size difference between us is large that I wasn't able to fight him despite my strength. If it wasn't for his roommate forgetting his keys, I probably would've ended up dead. I was brought out of my nightmare by my phone vibrating on the table and I picked it up to see a text from Erwin.

Erwin: _Levi I'm sorry for last night. I just got jealous from seeing you with that brunette.._

I read the text and sighed, rubbing my neck as I thought about a reply. I knew that our relationship was going downhill, but I can't find myself into breaking up with him. Erwin is the only person who can put up with my horrible personality and even though he hits me every now and then, it's nothing that I'm not used to. My uncle was ten times more abusive than Erwin so this isn't anything new.

Levi: _It's okay. Shit happens I guess. I'll see you tonight._

As soon as I pressed send Eren walked into the room and slammed the door, causing me to jump, startled by the sudden sound. I shot a disapproving look as he walked in, his face contorted in an expression that says "I didn't mean it."

"Once again, you almost gave me a heart attack Jager! Why can't you be a little less surprising?" I asked, pressing my hand to my chest over my heart as if that motion itself will kill out the unnecessary adrenaline rush that was pumping through my system.

"Sorry, the door was heavy and it swung shut really fast at a small push," he said, giving me an apologetic look and I sighed at how much of an idiot he could be.

"Alright, well you can start to take your clothes off when your ready. I'm going to go mix the paints I need," I said, grabbing a few tubes of paint and my pallet before squeezing small amounts onto the wooden board. It took me a little bit of time to perfect the color of Eren's iris's and even the paint color couldn't live up to the color that was actually there. After I mixed all of the colors I needed I turned my attention to Eren who was standing awkwardly behind my canvas looking as lost as ever. I sighed before approaching him and crossing my arms impatiently.

"Alright, take off you clothes. I have that sheet I told you I would get to make you a little more comfortable," I said, walking over to grab the white tarp that was lying on a table covering other of my paintings.

"Uh, actually I was going to get fully naked if that was okay with you," he said, his cheeks flushing a bright red that contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin. Even though his words had a bit of confidence in them his actions said otherwise and I was one to take body language over words.

"Look, you don't have to pose naked just because it's what I wanted. If your not comfortable with it, you really shouldn't push yourself," I assured, reminding Eren that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to for the sake of my art.

"But I really want to! Isn't college all about taking risks? Well today I thought I would take that first step out of my comfort zone I guess," he said, and just by saying that one sentence, I realized something that was very interesting about the boy in front of me.

He's a fucking virgin.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Is that really what you're thinking about at a time like this?" Yes, it is. Most people who enter college who aren't ace are usually not virgins and those who are lose their virginity in the first week of college at some frat or sorority party. Those who didn't were either religious or just not ready. Maybe even saving themselves for marriage but who knows.

"Alright. Do what you want," I said, watching as he removed his shirt, folding his before setting it on the table beside my blank canvas' and then doing the same with his pants. What came next I was completely unprepared for. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stiffle the laughter that was bound to come out.

"You're kidding me, right Jaeger?" I asked him, and he looked at me confused before realizing what the cause of my hysterics were.

"Hey! D-Don't laugh! I didn't have any normal pairs of underwear today because I haven't done laundry! B-Besides, I promised someone I'd wear them," he mumbled the last part and I would've completely missed it if I wasn't paying close attention to his explanation.

"Who promises to wear My Little Pony briefs?!" I asked, finally letting out my laughter and he blushed a deep red before stripping them off and discarding them with the rest of my clothes.

"Just shut up okay!?" he yelled, his embarrassed blush never leaving his face and I tried calming myself down, telling myself that it wasn't actually that funny. As I stopped laughing I turned my attention back to Jaeger and instantly cursed whatever sex god dropped this boy at my doorstep. He was even better without the clothes that hid the immediate beauty that his figure truly held, and I mentally wished that clothes had never been invented if that is what they hid from the human eye.

Eren Jaeger was indeed, going to be the death of me.

"Why are you... staring?" Eren asked, crossing his arms self consciously over his chest and I mentally punched myself for not realizing that he wasn't just some object but an actual human being with actual feelings. Feelings… huh?

"I-I'm just trying to get a good look at you before I start painting so that I can work without constantly glancing over at you. Would you rather me have pictures of you naked or pose for me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was indeed staring at him for reasons other than art.

"Uh, well it's your painting, whatever you want is fine," he mumbled, his words barely coherent and I would've missed them if I hadn't focused all of my attention onto the brunette.

"I'll take some photos maybe later just in care you're busy. Thanks again," I said and he waved a hand at me, dismissing my thanks.

"It's no big deal."

After a few hours of working, both Eren and I agreed that we were both exhausted and hungry so we decided to stop buy a local Chinese restaurant near the dorms. Eren decided to start a conversation of would you rather and I had to hand it to him, he was quite the amusing kid.

"Would you really rather get bit by a rattle snake than have to dumpster dive? I mean, you know a rattlesnake can kill, right?" he asked as if I was a complete idiot that was oblivious to the nature around us.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious. Do you know how much filth a dumpster holds? How many diseases rubbish can contain? No, at least with a rattlesnake if I survive I'll have a very nice story to tell one day," I said, and Eren laughed a little before his laughter died out a little. I looked at him confused, before noticing that he was staring straight over my head. We were sitting in a booth at the tiny Chinese food chain and it smelled strongly of grease and chicken. Out of curiosity I got on my knees, don't think dirty, I'm just short, and looked over the top of the booth to see what Eren was looking at and to both my surprise and horror I see Erwin walking in. _Shit, what time is it?!_ I asked myself before sitting down quickly and grabbing my phone to look at the time. 10:47. Fuck. I looked up at Eren, and he noticed the sudden change in my behavior and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?" he asked, and I had forgotten that I never told Eren that Erwin was my boyfriend. My huge, abusive, overprotective boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I'm sorry but I have to go," I said, sliding out of the booth and as I stood up I felt a hand grip my arm and I flinched.

"Levi, you said you'd be over tonight yet here you are with this brunette again," Erwin practically spat from the amount of venom that his tone held and I shuddered at his words, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Look, I'm sorry but let me go. We're in public," I whispered, not wanting to show anyone exactly how much more vulnerable I was when he was in my presence. There was a lot more to it than just Erwin hostility that made me feel vulnerable. The truth is that even though I have a tough attitude, I could never win a fight against Erwin. He was a good foot taller than me and not only that but he was all muscle and I didn't have as much physical strength as him. It's not all physical abuse either. He knows exactly what makes me hesitate, what makes my heart throb in pain. He uses it against me constantly and no matter how much I tell myself it's not true, he makes sure that I won't believe it and it kills me just how _weak_ he makes me feel.

"Fine, if you're so fucking embarrassed to let everyone know that you're a fucking slut then we can go," he said, and my chest ached in pain as he talked down to me.

"Okay…" I whispered, cringing at how low and weak my voice sounded. I didn't dare look at Eren as Erwin half led half dragged me out of the restaurant. I didn't want him to see the small bit of fear in my eyes as I follow behind him. However, I wasn't expecting his next action either.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" Eren asked, the anger if his voice obvious as well as the hint of worry.

"Excuse me, but this has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you stay out of it," Erwin said, letting my arm go and moving closer to Eren. I was shocked at Eren's sudden outburst. He didn't seem like the type to actually defend anyone who was being attacked or bullied, but then again he also seemed like the person who would jump in to save a complete stranger from sudden death. I watched Eren completely shocked as he glared at Erwin.

"Nothing to do with me? You expect me to sit here while you abuse my friend without me having to say anything about it?" So, Eren considered me a friend huh… Is that what we were? Friends? I hadn't really thought about my relationship with Eren as more than just my roommate considering that we had just met each other Sunday. I watched as Erwin's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He was annoyed, very much so and if I didn't say anything soon, Eren was going to get hurt and a deep part of me didn't want that to happen. I couldn't let Eren fight my battles for me. Especially ones against Erwin. Hange had tried a thousand times but I ended up telling her to stay out of it, that I could handle it when I knew that I couldn't.

"Eren, please. It's okay, leave it alone. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, grabbing Erwin's arm and pulling him away from the brunette. Erwin looked at me with a disgusted face before pulling his arm back harshly. I flinched a little before watching Erwin leave the restaurant and I looked at Eren one last time before following Erwin out to his car.

 **I'm sorry this chapter end seems pretty bad but next chapter will be much better. C: thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's another chapter! I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out. At the moment I am just trying to figure out what to do. Let's see how this plays out, shall we? Also been years since I last updated. Sorry about that**

 **WARNINGS: Spoiler's for AnoHana. It's only a small scene. The data might not be accurate but this is what I remember.**

"Are you sleeping with that guy!?" I flinched at Erwin's sudden shout as we got into his car and turned and looked at him in complete disbelief. How could Erwin even assume that I would cheat on him while I know that my life was always in danger while being in this relationship with him? I had to be some complete suicidal idiot to even fathom cheating on him. I actually valued this shitty life that I was given even if it's just the slightest and I wasn't going to do something stupid and ruin it.

"No, I'm not Erwin. I don't even think about him that way! I don't even think that he's gay!" I said. I knew if I didn't choose my words carefully I wouldn't get out of this argument unharmed. If I had any sorts of bruises, Eren was sure to be enraged and he'd try to go and defend me, and I didn't want him getting hurt because of me.

"I bet you're lying just to save his ass Levi! Unless you're fucking him why would he even think about defending your sorry ass? You're fucking pathetic and no one even likes you Levi. Your own mother didn't even love you," his words cut deep, and I couldn't help but flinch at them, but everything he was saying was true. No one ever liked me. My own mother couldn't even look at me as a baby without wanting to smash my face into a wall, but here is Eren who defended me and we're practically complete strangers who just live under the same roof.

"I'm not lying," my voice came out as nothing more than an inaudible whisper and that had pissed Erwin off extremely. Without warning he struck me hard in the face with the back of his hand and I could feel his rings slash my cheek open, the cut stinging as the metal pierced my skin. I didn't have time to react to the sudden blow before Erwin tackled me to the floor, throwing punched to my chest and stomach, and I couldn't do much more that cry out in pain. The pain was unbearable. No matter how much I begged for him to stop, he would just hit harder until tears of pain rolled down my cheeks mixing together with the blood that stained my face. As he would knock the wind out of my lungs from an almost rib shattering kick to my stomach I would choke of the sobs of pain that I was releasing. Through each kick I could hear him shouting countless putdowns at me. Whore, worthless, weak, slut, scum. He would ask me why he was even wasting his time putting up with my shit and I would just look back at him, knowing if I said anything the rounds of kicks and punches would just return.

"Erwin, please, stop… I-I'm sorry," I apologized, but Erwin was having none off it.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch. If you have enough time to spread your legs for some freshman, then I hope whatever you've been doing has improved your skill," he said, violently pulling down my pants. I told him to stop, but he didn't and I couldn't do anything but stifle my screams of pain with my hand as he took me hard and dry on the floor that night.

EREN'S POV.

When Levi didn't return to the dorm by midnight I was more than worried. I was furious. Who was that guy that had pulled him out of the restaurant so abruptly? Was he Levi's friend or just some asshole looking for a fight? I didn't care who he was at that moment but more of the fact that Levi was in possible danger. Now, I didn't really underestimate the man, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to take on a guy a good foot taller than him alone and that's what infuriated me the most when he told me to leave it alone. Why was he letting this guy control him? Why didn't he want my help? More importantly, what was he doing to Levi to make him seem so scared? Before I had any time to contemplate the questions the door to our room opened slowly and Levi crept in, as if trying not to wake me. The lights were off and I was lying in bed facing the wall opposite from Levi's bed.

"Don't worry, I've been awake for some time," I assured him, and he jumped at the sound of my voice before directing his attention to me.

"Oh, y-you didn't have to wait up for me," he said and I rolled over to look at Levi, and that's when I noticed his face.

"Levi, did he hit you?" I asked and I noticed how he flinched at my question. Every ounce of patience I had immediately left me as I sat up in my bed and turned towards him.

"He did hit you! Levi, how long has this been going on? Who is this guy anyways!?" I demanded. I wanted answers at that moment and I wasn't even regarding Levi's feelings or how he had felt at that moment. As soon as I started yelling he flinched and looked at me worriedly.

"Calm down Eren! It's not a big deal. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for two years now and sometimes I frustrate him and he get's a little handsy," he said, not looking me directly in the eye. I looked at his face for any traces of a lie, but he had on his mask again and I couldn't see behind it.

"How can I calm down when my friend is being manhandled by some barbarian?!" I exclaimed frustratedly.

"Eren, you've known me for less than a week and you're already calling us 'friends'," he said, trying to change the subject, but it wasn't working. I wasn't letting him push this situation aside.

"Stop trying to change the subject Levi! This is a serious matter!" I cried frustratedly and I could see the anger boiling up in Levi.

"Let it go, Eren. It's too late at night to be talking about this. I'm going to bed. Do not bring it up," he said before walking to grab some clothes out of his drawer and walked out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind him. I didn't know what had just happened, but I assumed that Levi was angry at me. However, I wasn't the type to just let my friends get hurt, even if Levi didn't consider us friends just yet. I tried staying up to wait for Levi to come back, but it was well past two in the morning and I had homework to do over the weekend. I couldn't help but think as I dozed off what would cause Levi to be so against my help, but I decided to let it go as he told me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to confront that asshole that he called a boyfriend.

"Eren," I heard my name faintly being called and I grumbled a bit before turning over, not wanting to wake up.

"Eren," this time the voice got a bit louder and I groaned, telling them to go away.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" this time I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I let out a cried pain as I jumped up, looking to find the source of my disrupted sleep. Through my blurred and teary vision I saw two figures standing in front of me, and quickly reached to the nightstand to grab my glasses. I put them on to see both Armin and Levi standing next to my bed, Armin wearing a worried expression while Levi looked more pissed.

"Jesus fuck, you shitty brat. You have a friend. Now, I'll be back in about thirty or so minutes. Don't do anything where I might walk in on you two," he said before walking out of the room without another word. I looked up at Armin confused.

"You told him?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Did you not want me to?" he asked, sitting next to me, and I sighed before shaking my head.

"No, he's surprisingly gay too. Or bisexual. I didn't really ask but he's dating a guy. Enough about him, what are you doing here?" I asked, and he looked at me confused.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" he asked and I shook my head frantically.

"No, it's not that. I just thought we were supposed to meet up at the bookstore at 11," I said and he sighed.

"Eren, it's almost two in the afternoon," he said and I turned to the clock and saw that he was indeed right and face palmed.

"Fuck, I'm really sorry Min. I overslept. I was waiting up for Levi because I didn't want to lock to door because he didn't have his keys. Some shit happened last night when we went out to get pizza and he ..." Armin interrupted me by kissing me, and I placed my hand on his hips as he put more weight on me, pushing me down onto my bed. He deepened the kiss, straddling me. I broke the kiss and looked into his flushed cheeks.

"You're talking too much," he said and I laughed, and he started to run his hands through my hair.

"I don't have anything to do right now. Want to watch something together?" he asked and I nodded, motioning for him to get off of me so I could grab my laptop.

"When you said something, Min, were you referring to anime specifically?" I asked and his cheeks flushed red as he nodded slowly.

"You're such a weeb," I laughed and he pouted, as I crawled into my bed, grabbing my comforter to cover us.

"I am not. I just enjoy anime more than normal people and watch it at a rate that is slightly higher than normal," he said, trying to make his explanation seem sophisticated when in reality he was just saying he has an addiction. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him as he chose what I assumed was a new series. He always started something new when we were together because he didn't want me to be confused and ask so many questions.

"I'm not stupid, Min. I know that was smart talk for saying you have an addiction. Now what are we watching today?" I asked, and he pouted before playing the video.

"Anohana," he said softly and I nodded before lying back enough so that I could see through the lenses of my glasses and at the same time be comfortable. Armin snuggled into my side, wrapping his legs with mine as he rested his head on my chest.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair, placing a gentle kiss onto his head and he mumbled a soft 'I love you' tightening his hold around me.

Around the sixth episode of the anime Armin was in tears and decided that it was enough of that show for now. Even though I wasn't crying, my headache ached at the sound of Armin's troubled sobs and I hugged him tightly as he expressed his feeling towards the anime.

"I don't understand Eren, h-he watched her fall! He basically watched her die and none of them did anything about it!" he cried and I shushed his silently, rubbing soothing circles into his back trying to comfort him.

"I know Armin, but they were little kids. They were scared," I tried to explain to him, and that just made him sob harder.

"A-And what the heck. Why can't they just find out what her wish is already!? I can't survive 6 more episodes!" I sighed as he sat up and started to search for a different anime to watch, knowing that later that night he was going to finish and I'd be getting a call around one in the morning.

"Okay Armin," I said, and as we started the next anime, it was around four o' clock and Levi hasn't returned.

"Armin?" I called out to boy who was resting peacefully on my chest. He had went to sleep shortly after the third episode, and even though he was pretty small, after a while all of his weight was hell for my arm. I slowly shifted in my bed, trying not to disrupt the sleeping boy but at the same time get out of bed so I could stretch my legs. After succeeding to escape from the confines of Armin's deadly cuddle I grabbed my phone and noticed there were a few texts from Levi.

Levi: Hey, I'm going to visit Hange for a bit. I should be back around 3.

Levi: Is your boyfriend still there? I don't want to walk in on something I'm not prepared for.

Levi: From the way you're not replying I'll assume you're quite busy. Don't forget the lube! ;)

Levi: Are you guys don't yet? It's cold as fuck and I have nowhere else to go.

Levi: Fuck it. I'm coming back and kicking your ass bright eyes.

The last text made me laugh. Levi was so humorous sometimes and I surely enjoyed his company. However, I had hoped that he wasn't serious when he said he was going to kick my ass because he sent the text ten minutes ago. I didn't have time to contemplate whether or not he was serious before the door opened and Levi walked in, shivering and looking extremely pissed.

"I hate you," he said, not even uttering a single 'Hello' as he threw his freezing cold jacket at my bare skin. I was wearing nothing but my boxers before Armin complained that my pajamas were itchy, but he really used that as an excuse to fondle me through my underwear.

"Fuck, cold!" I whispered, throwing the jacket off of me and onto the floor.

"No shi..." I shushed him before he got to yell anymore, pointing over to my sleeping boyfriend.

"Sorry, but seriously. I hope this won't become a regular thing. I'm glad you waited until I was gone to get it on, but I don't want to freeze my balls off just so you can let a load out of yours," he said, crossing his arms and I frowned.

"We didn't have sex. We just watched a bit of anime before he fell asleep. You would've been completely fine to come back," I said.

"No I wouldn't have. I would've just walked in on two nerd fanboying over senselessly hot characters." My cheeks flushed at Levi's statement and I couldn't do anything but cover my face with my hands in embarassment.

"I'm not into anime," I said, and I heard Levi chuckle.

"So, I guess you're a closet otaku, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright the other chapter sucked pretty bad. I'm pretty sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will be 100 x better. Okay… let's start with 10. :P**

* * *

[ Levi's POV ]

It wasn't hard to believe that Eren was in a relationship. I mean the kid is practically a walking jerk off fantasy even when he's fully clothed. Even I had been lured in by the temptation to steal him away. But there's a key to my heart and currently it is in the possession of Erwin Smith.

Wasn't that just wonderful?

I sat in front of the half finished painting of Eren and sighed at how amazing the painting was coming along. Not once have I looked at my art and thought 'this is a masterpiece' until I saw this one. Eren was indeed a beautiful boy. He had the body of a god and it just made me want to grab him and keep him to myself. A beautiful item to keep locked away for only my eyes to see. I felt as though some people in this world were not worthy enough to even look at Eren. He was too good for their filthy and clueless eyes. He was only meant for me, and me only and I wasn't letting anyone have him.

Wait… What?

I quickly dragged myself out of my obsessively possessive thoughts and contemplated on what had just occurred. Eren wasn't mine, and I wasn't Eren's. I shouldn't be having these thoughts while I'm in a relationship with Erwin and besides, Eren has Armin. Those two were so fucking perfect for each other that it seemed quite sickening. I mean, their relationship seems perfect. There's no holes, no problems. They don't fight, yell or hate each other at times and I'm positive that Eren does not hit Armin. Armin shows up to our dorm every morning to make sure Eren is awake and ready for class when his own classes don't even start until later that day. They care for each other; it's obvious from the way Eren sometimes talks about Armin. He'll smile and just ramble on and on about stories from their childhood, not noticing the annoyed looks that I shoot at him. He's blindly in love with the boy, it's obvious. Sometimes I'll drown Eren's rambling out and wonder what it would be like to be blindly in love.

What does love actually feel like?

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Cat, what's got you so down?" I heard from behind me and turned to see Hange entering my studio without knocking – not that I expected them to.

"What? I'm not down. I'm just thinking," I said, trying to avoid a conversation with the psycho. Although Hange's presence is highly unwanted, they were one of my closest friends and I could use the distraction away from Eren for a moment. Besides, they brought food with them.

Anyone who buys me food is gladly welcome to stay.

"Let me guess, you can't stop thinking about 'Bright Eyes'?" they asked, and I stopped painting to look up, frowning at the shit eating grin that was plastered on their face. I hated that face. That face meant that they were planning something and if I knew them well enough, whatever they were planning was going to end in chaos.

"Hange, no," I said, immediately trying to wipe whatever grimly annoying smirk they harbored off of their face,

"I'll take that as a yes! Come on Levi why not just dump Erwin and run off into the rainbow covered sunset. Oh Levi, imagine the clouds and the sky being all pastel colored and shit!" Hange said, loosing themselves in another one of their obscure thoughts.

"Eren has a boyfriend, Hange. I've told you this over a million times and you just haven't listened to me," I mumbled, hating to admit that even if I wanted to be with Eren if I leave Erwin, he is unavailable.

"So what?"

"They are fucking dating Hange," I retorted. I was already tired of hearing Hange's pointless attempts at trying to get me to per sue some kind of relationship with Eren. Yes, I will admit that I would like to maybe take Eren out on a date and possibly form a relationship with him; however neither of us is able to do that. I'm dating Erwin right now and I wasn't going to dare break up with him over some senseless crush on my roommate.

You think he was dangerously abusive now? Imagine me dropping that bomb on him!

"Levi, you can't just stay in that horrible relationship with Erwin any longer! It's getting out of hand. I mean, look at you!"Before I could stop them, they reached and rubbed their hand across my face, smearing the concealer I used to cover my bruises over my face. I grabbed their hand, flinching at the contact. I hated when they touched me. I wasn't really the touchy kind of person and I definitely didn't want to be touched by someone who only showered twice a week, if even that much.

"Stop, just stop okay! I am not breaking up with Erwin! I can't and I won't!" I yelled, feeling the anger boil inside of me. I hated talking about Erwin. It reminded me too much about the pain that I was constantly enduring. About the abuse that was constantly being inflicted on me. I hated appearing weak in front of my peers, especially Hange.

"Levi…" They backed away from me now, their eyes filled with worry and pity. I hated that look.

Without saying anything I left my studio, not looking back at them. I left feeling a regretful throb in my chest.

Why wouldn't I break up with Erwin? I asked myself this question a million times in the past. In the beginning, he seemed like the perfect guy. He understood me and he didn't seem to care about my tragic past. He told me that whatever happened in my past wasn't important, and for a second I believed he would be the person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But then he released the darkness that was lingering in his heart and I realized that it was just too good to be true. There was no way someone like me would actually have someone as perfect as Erwin love him. I mean, how could I expect some stranger to love me when my own family didn't? However, despite abuse I couldn't find myself leaving Erwin. He told me that he was the only person that would be able to put up with me. That I was too corrupt and no one wanted to love a broken man. How can I expect Eren to love me if I was so… broken?

How can anyone possibly love me if I didn't even love myself?

* * *

"Levi, I'm going out with Armin," I heard Eren call and I sighed spinning around in my chair and analyzed him. He was wearing dark blue jean jacket with a red flannel beneath it. He finished the outfit with a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs nicely and a pair of red Vans. For once he has tamed his once uncontrolled hair and covered whatever he couldn't in a beanie. He was really adorable. An adorable little hipster.

"Okay," I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of him. He hadn't noticed yet. I was glad. It meant I could continue to admire him without it being too weird, but it was indeed weird enough to cause me to advert my gaze.

"You okay? You seem kind of down in the dumps lately." Those beautiful cerulean orbs were now peering at me with sincere concern and it caused my chest to flutter. I didn't like the feeling. That very flutter was enough to let the confessions I tried very hard to keep inside resurface.

 _I'm not okay, you're constantly on my mind, haunting my fantasies. You don't understand, Eren. You don't understand how beautiful you truly are and I can't believe I let myself be captivated by that pulchritude. Can you please hold me? Or perhaps let me hold you? I_ _just want to have you for my own. To forget all about our blonde blue eyed boyfriends forever and just have each other Eren. I want you so much that it's killing me on the inside. It's killing me to know that I've become so obsessed with you in such a short period of time!_

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said, turning around to continue a sketch that I had started. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't just ruin his perfect relationship over an unwanted obsession. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, not that I can tolerate who I am anyways.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I promise you, it's nothing to worry about, really." At that, he decided that it would be best to leave me alone. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I practically melted under his touch, never wanting him to remove his hand. But the feeling wasn't going to last, it never did and before I knew it he was gone and I was sporting a hard on over a simple touch.

When had I become so weak to simple touches?

Well, apparently just now.

* * *

 **That was a horrible chapter but that's because the beginning was pretty hard to work from. I started writing this a while ago. Actually, it's been 2 months. I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy with school and everything. It's Christmas break and I'll try and get some more stuff out soon.**


End file.
